


this is the first day of my life

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Leo Fitz is getting married to the love of his life.





	this is the first day of my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



Fitz is standing alone in the room when he hears a knock on the door.

“Leo,” his mum says as she walks in. “It’s almost time.”

Fitz nods, but doesn’t move. His mother crosses over to him, smiling at him warmly. She reaches out to adjust his tie, and Fitz flushes as his mother fusses first over his tie, and then his slightly-crooked collar. Some might say that she’s more nervous about the day than he is. They’d be wrong, of course. Forget butterflies - there’s a hurricane in his stomach, twisting him into knots. He’s excited (who wouldn’t be!?), but _wow_. This is really happening.

“Now, wee one,” his mother says, brushing an imagined speck off his shoulder. “What’s got you all bothered?”

Fitz wrings his hands. “It’s just - what if he changes his mind?”

“Leopold James Fitz.” His mother is using the same tone as she normally does before scolding him, and Fitz winces. “You know how stubborn your man can be. I doubt he’s ever changed his mind in his life.”

Fitz laughs weakly. “He is rather stubborn, isn’t he?”

“Yes.” His mum shakes her head, a little exasperated. “You are such a pair, darling.”

Now that he’s slightly calmer, Fitz sees that his mum’s eyes are shining. He wraps her in a tight hug. “I’ll always be your baby boy, mum,” he assures her quietly.

“Oh, I know that, Leo,” she fusses, stepping back from him. “And now you’re giving me another baby boy to dote on.”

“Don’t let him hear that,” Fitz teases.

“I’ll let him hear whatever I damn well please.” His mother gives him a wicked grin and Fitz chuckles. “You know he likes it.”

Fitz can’t even deny that. Hunter doesn’t have much of a family of his own, so he’s taken to having a mother figure again like a duck to water.

“Now, we’ve got to hop,” she says, marching over to the door. “Otherwise he’ll think you up and left him at the altar.”

“Can’t have that,” Fitz murmurs. He pulls at his lapels, and wonders if he’s ever going to run out of things on his tuxedo to fix and fiddle with. Probably not, he thinks as he ducks out of the room and makes his way towards the head of the aisle.

As soon as he’s in place, music begins to play. Fitz swallows, gripping onto his mum’s arm like it’s a lifeline. He rounds the corner, and…

The hurricane in his stomach is replaced with a sense of perfect calm. There he is, at the end of the aisle, waiting.

Fitz has to resist the urge to wrench his arm out of his mum’s grasp and just run down the aisle. Nevermind that it’s not appropriate - he just wants to be there, next to Hunter. He wants to be married, wants to be able to call him his husband. Forget everything else.

The walk is tortuously slow, as is the giving away, but eventually he’s there, holding Lance’s hands.

“Hi,” Hunter whispers, smiling like an idiot.

“Hi.” Fitz smiles back, and he sure he looks just as goofy. It doesn’t matter, because he’s getting _married_!

His mother had asked that they be married by a pastor, and since neither Fitz nor Hunter had any strong objections, that was what was happening. The man gave his speech about holy matrimony being a sacred bond, et cetera et cetera, but Fitz doesn’t really hear any of it. He’s hard-pressed to do anything other than just stare in awe at Lance. His husband-to-be is staring right back at him, and Fitz’s heart flutters.

“And now, Leo and Lance have prepared vows they’d like to share.”

They had agreed that Fitz was going to go first, and he fishes his crumpled piece of paper out of his breast pocket. He has to let go of Hunter’s hands to do so, and he’s a little upset by that, but…

Fitz wets his lips. “Newton’s law of universal gravitation states that every particle attracts every other particle in the universe.” He sees the light of amusement dance in Lance’s eyes; he probably found humor in Fitz finding a way to incorporate astrophysics into their wedding. “The force is inversely proportional to the distance between the two points; the closer two things are, the stronger the force.” Fitz clears his throat. Some of the guests are shifting in their seats, but Hunter is waiting patiently for the part he can understand.

“When I first met you, I thought that we broke the law of universal gravitation. I was attracted to you more than I had a right to be, when all the variables were considered.” It had been nearly magnetic, the way he was drawn to Lance. But that was mixing different scientific theories, and Fitz didn’t want to do that. “I’ve thought about that a lot. But when I was writing this speech, I realized something; we do break the law of universal gravitation, but for a totally different reason.” He takes a deep breath, and heaves it out again.

“Dividing by zero is generally not permissible in mathematics. But if you wanted to calculate the amount of pull we have on each other, you’d have to divide by zero. Because there is no distance between us; your heart is my heart, your soul is my soul. There’s no need for us to calculate the attraction, because we’re already here; we’re already together. And we’ll stay that way, if I have anything to say about it.” Fitz gives Lance a nervous smile. “I love you, Lance. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Hunter none-too-subtly wipes some tears from his eyes, and Fitz can see his mum doing the same. He catches Hunter’s hand in his, squeezing once lightly before allowing Lance to withdraw his own vows, which are surprisingly crisp and clean-looking.

“When I first met your mum, she told me something that kind of confused me,” Hunter begins. “She told me that too many people can’t see past your brain, and for whatever reason, that would lead them to hurt you. Maybe because they thought you should know better, or something like that.” Fitz risks a glance at his mother, and it’s obvious she remembers the conversation well. “That always kind of confused me, because if I were to name the thing about you that would be hardest to see past, it’s your heart.”

“You have such a big heart, Leo. And I know you don’t like the nickname Leo the lion,” yet, Fitz thinks, he managed to put it into his wedding vows, “but it always made sense to me, because you have a lion’s heart. You always want to help people, and defend people, and make the world a better place. We need more good people in the world, so I’m so happy to be marrying one.” Lance pauses in a moment. If it was him, Fitz knew it would be to revel in the fact that they are getting married. They’re here, at the altar, and it still feels like a bit of a dream.

“Sometimes you wanting to save everyone means that I have to hold you back so you don’t get into trouble,” their audience laughs at that, “but a lot of the times it means that I get sucked into some grand adventure with you. I don’t know much about much, but I do know that spending the rest of my life adventuring with you is something that I want. I love you, Leo.”

It’s Fitz’s turn to wipe away a few stray tears.

They exchange rings, and Fitz’s hands are shaking so much that he almost drops the ring. Lance just smiles encouragingly at him, and eventually the ring gets on the proper finger. Leo smiles at him, relieved.

“You may now kiss the groom.”

Wait! He had forgotten about this part!

Lance bends his head down and Fitz melts into the kiss. Everything is soft and warm and bright, and he’s dimly aware of his mum wolf-whistling them

A flush creeps up on his cheeks when they pull away, but he forgets his embarrassment when he sees Lance’s million-watt smile.

Holy shit, they’re married!

Getting to the reception is a bit of blur, if he’s honest; he’s just aware of Lance’s hand in his and a dazzling joy lodged in his chest.

Now comes the part that Fitz has been dreading a little: the first dance. It’s not that Fitz doesn’t like dancing - he just doesn’t like dancing in front of a bunch of people, especially when he’s intensely emotional. That’s just embarrassing.

But Lance leads him to the dance floor, and Fitz feels the same tunnel vision that he had the moment he had seen Hunter at the other end of the aisle. It’s just him and his husband.

“You’re my husband,” Fitz grins as they take up their position at the center of the dance floor.

“And you’re my husband,” Hunter smiles back.

“I’m never going to get used to that,” Fitz sighs happily.

“Well, you’d best, because I’m not going to accept you calling me your boyfriend ever again,” Lance teases.

Their banter is cut short by the song beginning, and Fitz tenses for a moment.

“Easy, love,” Hunter soothes, squeezing his hand. “Just sway back and forth.”

When he puts it like that, it’s easy. Fitz rests his head against Hunter’s, and they sway in time with the song. Fitz had liked it when they had decided upon their first dance song, but now, it means something entirely different. It is his first dance with his husband.

And this is the first day of his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious, the song they dance to is [This Is The First Day Of My Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztGPYPArAyE), which is also where this fic gets its title from. :)


End file.
